Un rêve trop réel
by Elfica
Summary: Une fille s'endort en plein cours de français, elle rêve d'Harry Potter et à son réveil elle se trouve devant lui, cependant notre cher Harry n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer °CHAPITRE 5 ON LIGNE°
1. Où suis je?

**Auteur:** Elfica  
  
**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, mise à part quelques personnages et lieus ainsi que l'intrigue.  
  
**Resumé:** Une jeune fille dénommée Nina s'endort en plein cours de français et se réveille en face de...Harry Potter

* * *

Nina était prête à s'endormir en plein cours de français. Elle en avait asser de suivre ce cours qui ne l'intéressait en aucun point. Elle ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le bois dur de son banc. Elle pensait...elle rêvait en même temps...elle finit par s'endormir. C'était un beau rêve qu'elle faisait, un rêve plein de magie. elle révait qu'elle était à Poudlard et que tout le monde la connaissait et que...  
  
**-He ho, tu m'entend? Réveille toi bon sang!!!!**  
  
Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis 2. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Elle n'était plus dans sa salle de classe. Mais dans une autre, beaucoup plus ancienne et vide, elle se retourna et se trouva devant un garçon de son age, c'était sans doute lui qui l'avait appelé.  
  
**-Qui es-tu?** Dit-elle d'une voix endormie  
  
**-Harry Potter, tu te souviens?**  
  
"**_Harry Potter?_**Pensa-t-elle,_** Mais Harry Potter ne ressemble pas à ça...**_"  
  
Le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle était certe très beau, même plus que dans ses souvenirs, mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'elle avait vu dans les films. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus encore endormi et se rendit compte qu'elle était en face du vrai Harry, dans une vraie salle de classe, se trouvant dans une vraie école de sorcellerie(se nommant certainement Poudlard) et que tout les élèves qui si trouvaient devraient lui être totalement inconu mis à part leurs noms.  
  
**- Que...qu'est ce que je fait ici?  
  
- Tu te fou de moi ou quoi?   
  
- n...non  
  
- Je te rappelle que nous sommes entrain de travailler sur un projet commun en soins aux créatures magiques, tu te souviens?  
  
- o...oui bien sûr  
  
- De toute façon j'en ai marre de travailler, je vais aller manger.  
  
- Harry?**  
  
Tout deux se retournèrent. Une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et un grand garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyants se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était la fille qui avait parler, la fille qui, sans aucun doute, devait être Hermione Granger et le garçon, Ronald Weasley.  
  
**- Tu viens?  
  
- Ouais**  
  
Et il partit en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, laissant Nina seule dans la salle de classe. Celle-ci était totalment perdue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle ne savait pas comment se retrouver dans le château et encore moins dans quelle maison elle était et ou elle se trouvait. A un moment elle se trouva stupide, elle regarda son uniforme. Mais bien sûr!Elle avait trouvé la réponse à sa question!Elle se trouvait sur elle, elle était à...Gryffondor. Mais pour ce qui était des autres questions....Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé les réponses.   
  
Elle sortit de la salle de classe et éssaya de se repèrer. Elle était dans un couloir sombre se terminant par un rangée d'escalier. Elle commenca à déscendre les marches mais elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Le garçon qu'elle avait cogné se trouvait a présent par terre, à ses pieds. Elle le dévisagea. Il était de taille moyenne et avait un visage jouflu...  
  
**-N..Neville????  
  
-Summers? Depuis quand m'appelle tu "Neville"?  
  
-Heum...Longdubat? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?  
  
-Je vais dans notre salle commune, étonnant non?**  
  
Ce qui était le plus étonnant pour Nina c'était que dans ses souvenirs Neville n'avait aucune confiance en lui, hors s'était tout le contraire ici.  
  
**-Je viens avec toi  
  
-Tu? Bon...Ok...**  
  
Ils marchèrent un bon bout de temps et se retrouvèrent devant le portrait d'une énorme femme.  
  
**-Le mot de passe?** Demanda cette dernière  
  
**-Heum....Summers?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Le mot de passe?  
  
-Heum....  
  
-Quoi TU as oublié le mot de passe?  
  
- Et TOI alors?  
  
-Moi c'est habituel!  
  
-Bien et bien...heum...Patacitrouille**  
  
Et la porte s'ouvrit au grand étonnement de Nina. Elle avait pourtant dit ce mot au hasard...La salle commune des Gryffondor était magnifique et était parsemée de couleurs Rouge et Or. Elle vit Hermione monté des marches et en résultat qu'elle devait monté au dortoir des filles. Elle la suivit...de loin. Elle arriva dans une salle circulaire ou se trouvait quelques lits. Le premier était occupé par Hermione Granger, elle le savait car celle-ci était entraine de ranger ses affaires. Le deuxième lit devait sûrement être le sien car elle reconnut des affaires à elle qui se trouvait dessus. Les autres lit étaient tous occupés par d'autres filles de Gryffondor qui ,soit papotaient entre elles, soit dormaient déja.  
  
**-Nina?**  
  
Elle se retourna.  
  
**-Tu viens t'asseoir?**  
  
Une fille aux cheveux bruns l'invitait à venir s'asseoir sur son lit, elle était entraine de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nina acquisa sans bien savoir qui était ces 2 personnes. Elle s'assit à côté de la fille.  
  
**- Lavande était entraine de nous parler de sa journée avec Seamus**  
  
Ainsi donc la fille qui se tenait en face d'elle était Lavande Brown...  
  
**-Tu sors avec Seamus?** S'étonna Nina  
  
**-Heum....oui,**dit Lavande en rougissant, **depuis hier**  
  
**- C'est génial,** dit Nina en souriant  
  
Lavande lui souria en retour et dit:  
  
**-Et toi Parvati, t'as fait quoi aujourd'hui?**  
  
Et donc comme elle l'avait vite deviné la fille qui l'avait inviter à venir s'asseoir avec elles était Parvati Patil.  
  
**-Hé bien...  
  
-Hé tout le monde!**  
  
Tout le monde se retourna. s'était Hermione qui parlait  
  
**-Le couvre feu est dans 2 minutes et en tant que préfète je suis en charge de...  
  
-On s'en fou que tu soir en charge de quelque chose ou que tu sois préfète,** intervint une fille de leur dortoir.** Dors si tu as peur de te faire taper sur les doigt.  
  
-C'est ce que je vais faire et...JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE ME FAIRE TAPER SUR LES DOIGT! **s'énerva Hermione  
  
Et elle se coucha.   
  
**-Toi aussi tu ferai bien de regagner ton lit, y vaudrai mieux que tu ne t'étale pas comme l'autre jour quand on éteindra les lumières,** glissa parvati à l'oreille de Nina en rigolant.   
  
Elle regagna donc également son lit. Au même instant les lumières s'éteignirent.

* * *

Voila, c la fin du 1er chapitre de cette fic, reviewez svp


	2. La potion de souvenir

Voila le 2ème chapitre, j'éspère que vous allez l'aimer!  
  
RAR:  
  
**Shetane:** Hé bien disons qu'elle est tombée dans un monde parallèle ou elle vit dans le monde d'Harry Potter.  
  
**Maxxine:** Son secret? Tu crois que je vais te le dévoiler lol? Pour ce qui est d'Harry seule les personnes l'ayant vu en vrai peuvent te le dire, ce qui n'est pas mon casmalheureusement lol  
  
**Steamboot Willie:** C'est vraiment le genre de review qui fait plaisir, merçi beaucoup! Ce que moi je pourrai attribuer de génial ce sont toute les personnes qui m'écrivent des reviews, MERCI BEAUCOUP (je me répète lol)  
  
**Cocotte:** Bonjour madame la trucideuse d'auteur lol, comment allez vous bien? Loooool j'rigole. Tu sais qu'en lisant ta review je me suis étonnée que tu ne me menace pas de toute sorte de chose? Mdrrrr. En tt cas tes reviews sont très chouette et me font toujours plaisir ( sauf bien sur les partie ou tu veux soit m'éttoufer, m'étrangler, me trucider, etc... mais bon c pas grave lol, jte pardonne)  
  
**Zeeve Lelula:** C'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée de faire penser par mon personnage qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout les même que dans le film, car tout comme toi je les imaginai autrement. En tout cas pour ce qui est de ton "Dragoun" lol, j'en ai parlé dans ce chapitre mais je ne l'ai pas encore décris, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne le décrirai pas comme une mocheté car c'est mon perso préféré (Vive Drayyyyyyyy). Enfin tu as déja du le remarqué en lisant mes autres fics, c'est presque tout le temps le perso principal

* * *

Le lendemain matin nina se réveilla très tôt. Elle se leva donc sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour lire un livre. Quand elle déscendit les marches, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient plongé dans une longue conversation jusqu'au moment ou ils l'apercurent, ils lui lancèrent tout 3 un regard noir et continuèrent à parler. Nina s'installa donc à l'autre bout de la salle pour se trouver bien loin du trio. Après 10 bonnes minutes Harry et Ron regagnèrent leur salle commune laissant Hermione seule avec Nina. Au grand étonnement de cette dernière, Hermione venu s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Au bout de quelque temps elle rompit le silence.  
  
- **Je suppose que tu te rend compte que tu as fait beaucoup de mal à Harry?**Dit elle d'un air froid  
  
-**Non...enfin je...je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait**  
  
**-Tu ne manque vraiment pas de culot....Harry, Ron et moi avions toute confiance en toi et tu nous à trahi. Dit moi...qu'a t'il de plus que lui, vas-y je t'écoute!  
  
-Je...Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Tu parles....bien sur que tu le sait, mais à quoi bon discuter avec quelqu'un dans ton genre hein? Je pense que je vais te laisser rêvasser au prochaines souffrances que tu vas encore faire endurer à quelqu'un...  
  
-Quoi?????Mais enfin? que?**  
  
Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et parti rejoindre sa salle commune. Un peu plus tard, Nina retourna dans son dortoir pour s'habillé et se dirigea ensuite vers la grande salle en compagnie de Parvati et Lavande pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Nina se posait beaucoup de questions. Comme par exemple: Comment était-elle arrivée là? Ou encore qu'elle était cette supposée haine qu'il y avait entre elle et Harry, Ron et Hermione? Nina s'installa à la table des gryffondor et mangea de toute sorte, ce qui étonna fortement ses 2 nouvelles amies car selon elles elle ne mangeait jamais rien au matin, ce qui, selon nina, était tout à fait le contraire.  
  
**-Au fait, on a quoi comme cours maintenant?** Questionna Nina  
  
**-Potions,** dit d'un air dégoutée Parvati, **d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aime tellement se cours  
  
-Question de goût,** répondit simplement Nina bien qu'en réalitée elle n'aimait pas non plus potions (enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait vu qu'elle n'avais jamais assisté à ce cours)  
  
A la fin du dîner, elles se dirigèrent tout 3 vers les cachots. Elles parlaient gaiement quand tout d'un coup Nina sentit deux bras l'entourée.  
  
**-Malefoy, lache Nina!** Dit rageusement Lavande  
  
**-Pourquoi? Je n'ai même pas le droit de lui parler?  
  
-Tu lui à causé asser d'ennui comme ça!** sussura parvati  
  
**-Malefoy, lache moi!**  
  
Nina lui pris tout d'un coup ses deux mains et les écarta d'elle d'un geste brusque, renversant Malefoy. Elles reprirent donc leur route laissant Malefoy sur le sol froid des cachots et entrèrent ensuite en classe. Le silence se fit quand Rogue entra dans la salle de classe. Severus Rogue était d'une laideur à faire peur(désolée pour les fan de Rogue lol) et ses cheveux d'un gras éffroyable. Jamais Nina ne l'aurai imaginé comme ça. Quand Rogue la vit, il lui adressa un grand sourire, ce qui étonnait fortement Nina mais à première vu pas les autres, comme ci s'était...habituel.  
  
**-Bien,** commença Rogue,** aujourd'hui nous allons préparé une potions de souvenir, et...je vais vous mettre par deux...alors...Drago, Weasley; Pansy, Granger;Vincent(Crabbe), Finnigan; Gregory(Goyle), Thomas; Patil, Longdubat;Brown, Milicent; Potter, Summer.**  
  
Dans un grognement les élèves allèrent s'assoirent avec leur pair. Nina partit rejoindre Harry qui ne prit même pas la peine de déplacer son sac qui se trouvait sur la chaise ou celle-ci devait s'assoir. Une fois que tout les élèves furent prèts Rogue nota d'un coup de baguette magique les ingrédients à mettre dans la potions.  
  
**- Vous pouvez commencer  
**  
Harry et Nina préparèrent donc leur potions sans dire mot. Quand celle-ci fut prête et approuvée par Rogue il annonca:  
  
**- Bien...je demanderai à tous les élèves dont leur potions ont été approuvé par moi d'ajouter dedans une courte mèche de leur cheveux et de l'échanger avec leur coéquipier, cela fait vous pouvez la boire...ho et heum...Milicent si vous le souhaiter vous pouvez partir car je doute que la potion de Longdubat soie buvable et je vous dispense donc de mon cours.**  
  
Bulstrode eu un grand sourire, remercia son professeur et s'en alla.  
  
Harry tendit à contre-coeur sa potions à Nina, et celle-ci fit de même. Elle commenca donc à boire la potions avec un drôle de rictus car elle pensait que celle-ci aurai un mauvais goût, mais elle se rendit vite compte que c'était le contraire, elle était même très bonne. Une fois finie Nina commenca à avoir la tête qui tournait et finit par s'endormir.   
  
Elle se réveilla assise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. En face d'elle se trouvait Hermione, sur un autre fauteil était installé Ron et à côté d'elle, Harry. Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains et semblait désespéré.  
  
**- Qu'est ce que vous faites là?** Demanda-t-elle  
  
Personne ne lui répondit.   
  
**-Hou hou,** fit-elle  
  
Elle voulut tapoter l'épaule d'Harry mais sa main le traversa, comme un fantôme.  
  
"**_Ha,_** pensa-t'elle, **_j'ai compris...je suis dans un souvenir d'Harry_**"  
  
C'est alors qu'Hermione commenca à parler.  
  
**- Ecoute, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas elle, enfin c'est impossible, je vais aller lui parler et on arrangera tout.**  
  
Harry releva la tête, il l'a regarda avec un sourire sans joie  
  
**- Tu pense que ce genre de chose peut s'arranger?** dit-il, **Moi je ne le pense pas, mais ouvre bien tes oreilles car je ne pense pas que tu sache tout.**  
  
Nina aussi ouvrait grand ses oreilles, car elle savait de qui ils parlaient, ils parlaient d'elle bien sûr. Mais quand il allait commencer à parler sa tête recommenca à tourner et elle se rendormit.....

* * *

Heum...avant que je m'endorme...reviewez! 


	3. Malentendu et règlements de compte

**Auteur:** Elfica  
  
**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, mise à part quelques personnages et lieus ainsi que l'intrigue.  
  
**Resumé:** Une jeune fille dénommée Nina s'endort en plein cours de français et se réveille en face de...Harry Potter

**Note :** Voilà le 3ème chapitre, j'éspère qu'il vas vous plaire. ATTENTION : J'ai désormais classé ma fic PG-13, vous le saurez pourquoi en lisant les prochains chapitres.

**RAR :**

**Steamboot Willie :** Coucou, je sais qu'elle découvre totalement Poudlard, mais d'un autre côté il vaut mieux que je ne décrive pas chaque pièce dans laquelle elle pose le pied sans quoi ma fic deviendrai vite soulante lol. En tout cas merçi pour ta review !!!!

**Flammaria :** Pauvre, pauvre...Moi je la plaint pas lol, je donnerai tout pour être à sa place, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le problème entre notre petit Harry et elle vas bien vite être réglé.

**Zeeve Lelula :** Vala la suiteuuuuuh

**Maxxine :** Moi j'dit que si tu me fait tout ça lol je risque pas de pouvoir continuer à publier mes fics lol, en tout cas je sens que tu vas encore me faire des menaces à la fin de ce chapitre car elle finit encore mieux que l'autre lol

**Virg05 :** Merçi pour ta review lol, et merçi de me laisser dormir !!!!

**Grenouille :** Chui totalement d'accord avec toi pour dire que notre Nina est une petite veinarde, et pour ce qui est du 3ème chapitre le voiciiiii

**lou biloute :** Hé bien je suis sûre que tu va être ravie de lire ce chapitre car toutes les réponses à tes questions si trouve !

**Diane13 :** Vala la suiteuuuh, merçi pour ta review !

* * *

Chapitre 3: **Malentendu et règlement de compte**

Quand il allait commencer à parler sa tête recommença à tourner et elle se rendormit.

De retour dans la classe de Rogue elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux se demandant ce qu'il avait vu, celui-ci la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, qu'avait-il bien pu voir ? Elle avait peur de la réponse et quand celui-ci allait lui parler, Rogue le coupa :

**- Si vous voulez savoir ce que votre partenaire à vu en buvant votre potion je vous laisse le droit de boire dans votre propre potion, mais dépêchez-vous, la fin du cours est proche.**

Nina ne se fit pas prier, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle eut bu ce qui restait de sa propre potion. Sa tête recommença à tourner et elle se rendormit.

**- Laisse-moi Malefoy**

Nina se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était elle-même coincée par Malefoy dans un couloir du château, et à en jugé par l'endroit, près de la grande salle.

**- Non je ne te laisserai pas, je compte rendre jaloux Potter le plus possible et crois moi je vais y arriver !**

**- Tu n'es qu'un sale ...**

**- Chuuuuut, Potter arrive**

En effet, à quelques mètres de là on entendait les voix d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se rapprochaient pendant que Nina se débatait. Malefoy colla Nina au mur et commença à l'embrasser, au même moment le trio arriva à leur niveau. Harry les regardait d'un air dégoûté, quand Malefoy lâcha Nina Harry lui lança :

**- Tu me dégoûte Nina, j'avais confiance en toi, je pensais que tu était la seule fille à me comprendre, à ne pas trahir mon amitié et là je te vois dans les bras de mon pire ennemi, ne compte plus sur mon pardon.**

Et il partit vers la salle commune suivit d'Hermione et de Ron qui ne pu s'empêché de lancer au passage(n/a : d'ailleurs moi non plus j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre lol)

**- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi.**

Nina, au bord des larmes, poussa Malefoy et leur cria :

- **Non attendez, c'est un malentendu, écoutez-moi**

Hermione se tourna vers elle.

**- On ne veut même plus entendre le son de ta voix, pas besoin de t'expliquer, on a compris.**

La Nina qui assistait à la scène sentit à nouveau sa tête tournée et se rendormit.

Elle se réveilla quelques temps après dans la salle de classe regardant à son tour Harry avec les yeux écarquillé, mais avant que un des deux ai pu dire la moindre chose, la sonnerie de fin de cours se fît entendre. Parvati et Lavande vinrent chercher Nina et elle les suivit. Quand elles sortirent des cachots, Harry les rattrapa.

**- Nina, est-ce que je peux...te parler ?**

Parvati et Lavande regardèrent Nina pour voir comment elle allait réagir.

**- Heum...oui, oui bien sûr, Les filles je vous rejoint plus tard**

Parvati et Lavande regagnèrent donc leur salle commune sans elle.

**- Nina je...je voulais te dire que...que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui c'est passé, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru et...excuse-moi, je t'en prie**

Nina regarda Harry, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Devait-elle lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il pensait ? Peut-être qu'au fond elle devrait jouer le jeu et justement faire comme si elle était celle qu'il pensais, oui c'était une bonne idée, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

**- Ecoute Harry, j'accepte tes excuses mais la prochaine fois, aie confiance en moi, ok ?**

En guise de réponse Harry lui sourit et ils allèrent ensemble vers leur salle commune.Quand ils entrèrent Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent immédiatement.

**- Je croyais qu'on était plus sensé lui adressé la parole,** dit Hermione en regardant Nina d'un air dédaigneux

**- Oui on était sensé ne pas le faire, mais après ce que j'ai vu dans sa potion de souvenir je pense qu'il a un grand malentendu.**

**- Et qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans cette potion de souvenir ?**

Harry entreprit donc de leur expliquer ce qu'il avait vu dans la potions de Nina. Ron et Hermione l'écoutait avec attention. Une fois qu'il eu finit Hermione serra Nina dans ses bras.

**- Nina je suis vraiment désolée de ce tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je ne le pense plus maintenant, s'il te plait...pardonne-moi**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je te pardonne.**

Et elle se tourna vers Ron qui avait les oreilles écarlates et qui contemplait ses pieds comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait.

**- Toi aussi Ron, je te pardonne**

Ron la serra à son tour dans ses bras. Au même instant ils virent tous Harry se lever brusquement et se diriger vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

**- Harry, qu'est ce que tu faits ?** Lui cria Hermione

**- Je parts règles mes comptes avec Malefoy**

Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà partit

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?** Demanda Ron à Nina

**- Oh et bien on va tout simplement attendre que Harry revienne à moitié défiguré...**

Ron la regarda d'un air de totale incompréhension.

**- Mais enfin Ron, on le suit bien sûr !**

A ces mots ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers la grande salle, ou Harry devait sûrement être partit chercher Malefoy. Quand ils furent arrivé près de la grande salle ils virent Harry et Malefoy se défiant du regard.

**- Tiens, tiens, saint Potter vient réglé ses comptes...**

**- Tout à fait Malefoy et j'ai bien peur pour toi que tu ne sortes que très amoché du duel que je vais te lancé.**

**- Je ne pense pas le balafré, c'est toi qui seras pas mal amoché, bien que tu le sois déjà.**

Malefoy avait un horrible rictus aux lèvres.

**- Expelliarmus,** lança Harry

**- Protego**

**- Furonculus,** lança à nouveau Harry

Drago se trouva soudain remplit d'une dizaine de gros furoncles.

**- 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor**

Surpris, Harry fit un bond et se tourna. C'était Rogue.

**- Vous vous amusez bien Potter ? Peut-être voudriez-vous que je vous enlève 50 points supplémentaires ?**

**- N...non,** dit Harry bégayant

**- Je prend ça pour un oui, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Drago, allez à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous 4, vous feriez bien d'aller manger avant que je vous retire encore quelques points supplémentaires.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Nina rejoignirent en vitesse leur table. Nina entendit Hermione murmuré à côté d'elle.

**- Ce qu'il peut être injuste !**

A table Harry mangea rageusement mais finit par se calmer un peu après et regarda Nina qui se trouvait en face de lui, il semblait vouloir lui dire quelques chose. Il prit quelques chose dans sa poche, et le tendit à Nina.

**- C'est pour toi, j'aurai voulut te le donner avant mais c'est à ce moment là que je t'aie aperçue dans les bras de Malefoy.**

Nina regarda ce que Harry lui avait donner. C'était un collier avec un médaillon en forme de cœur.

**- Harry mais...**

**- Chut, je n'ai pas finit de te parler**

Tout les Gryffondor étaient tournés vers Harry.

**- Nina Summer, voulez-vous sortir avec moi ?**

Tout les Gryffondor étaient à présent tournés vers Nina

* * *

Et vala, c'est finit pour ce chapitre(je sens que je vais encore me faire trucider lol)


	4. Le rouquin jaloux

**Auteur:** Elfica  
  
**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, mise à part quelques personnages et lieus ainsi que l'intrigue.  
  
**Resumé:** Une jeune fille dénommée Nina s'endort en plein cours de français et se réveille en face de...Harry Potter

**RAR:**

**Diane13:** Je suis d'accord avec toi, Rogue ne changera jamais lol. Et pour ce qui est que le trio se soit réconcilié avec Nina, moi aussi je trouve sa cool! Merçi pour ta review

**Virg05:** Tu veux que je te dise? Si tu me torture j'écrirai même pas la fin de ma fic, niarc niarc niarc, t'as toujours aussi envie de me torturé?

**Maxxine:** Comment tu veux que j'écrive la suite si tu me brûle vive, me tranche les mains, et me les frits au ptits oignons?????

**grenouille:** A genoux ne suffit pas! Il faut que tu rampes à mes pieds, me dise que je suis la meilleure auteur que tu n'ai jamais connu et que tu risque de mettre fin à tes jours si je ne continue pas. Sur ce, et comme tu ne tes mises qu'a genoux pour me supplier je publie mon chap, mais beaucoup plus tard que voulu. Niarc, niarc, niarc(qui a dit que j'étais sadique????)

**lou biloute:** Coucou, merçi pour ta review même si je ne sais pas ce que tu à voulu me dire vu que ta review n'est pas entière lol

**Hermieune:** Vala la suiteuuuuuuh

**zeeve lelula:** Merçi pourn ta review, et voila la suite!!!!!

* * *

**- Nina Summer, voulez-vous sortir avec moi ?**

Tout les Gryffondor étaient à présent tournés vers Nina.

**- Ou..oui**

Harry sourit, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Des applaudissements surgirent de toute la pièce, sauf de celle des serpentard évidement. Nina était à présent rouge pivoine, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au même instant, Ron se leva précipitament, les joues en feu, il avait l'air furieux.

**- Ron?** Appela Hermione

Il ne se tourna pas.

**- Nin', y faut aller voir ce qu'il a!**

**- Ouais, t'as raison! Harry tu viens?**

**- Euh ouais**

Il l'a prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent en compagnie d'Hermione vers le dortoir des gryffondor.

**- Il n'est pas là,** dit Hermione paniquée une fois arrivée dans la salle commune.

**- Il est peut-être dans le dortoir des garçon, je vais aller voir.**

Harry se dirigea donc vers son dortoir à la recherche de Ron.

**- Au fait Nin'**

Nina se retourna vers Hermione.

**- Félicitation pour Harry et toi...**

**- Merc...**

**- COMMENT SA TU POUVAIS PAS LE SAVOIR?**

Nina s'apprétai à remercié Hermione quand la voix de Ron s'éleva du dortoir des garçons.

**- TU AURAIS DU REMARQUER QUE JE L'AIMES DEPUIS LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE JE L'AI VUE. JE LA REGARDE TOUT LE TEMPS ET...ET JE L'AIME VRAIMENT HARRY.**

Hermione regarda Nina interloquée.

**- Il aime qui?**

Et comme s'il avait entendu sa question...

**- J'AIME NINA HARRY, ET SA TU AURAIS DU LE DEVINER!!!!**

Nina ouvrit la bouche béatement quant à Hermione elle éclata en sanglots et s'encoura dans le dortoir des filles. Au même instant Ron sortit de son dortoir, quand il vu Nina ses oreilles rosirent, il se précipita ensuite hors de la tour des gryffondor. Nina rejoignit alors Hermione dans la salle commune.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe 'Mione**

Hermione tourna sa tête remplie de larmes vers Nina.

**- Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler Nin'**

**- Sa à quelques chose à voir avec Ron?**

Hermione hocha la tête de haut en bas.

**- J'men doutais... Tu l'aime c'est ça?**

Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête et recommença à sangloter.

**- Tu...tu vois je p...pensais que...que lui....lui aussi. Je suis trop bête j...j'aurai du lui dire que je l'aimais, p....peut-être qu'il aurait b...bien voulu s..sortir av...avec moi.**

**- Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute de ne pas lui avoir dit! Il y a des fois des choses qu'on a pas envie de dire de peur de se faire rejetée ou des trucs dans le genre.**

**- T'insinue quoi là? Tu m'aurais pas cacher quelques chose par hasard?**

**- Non, non...enfin...oui...peut-être**

**- Explique....**

**- Je...je viens pas de ce monde...**

**- Pardon?**

**- Je pense que je viens d'un monde parallèle, enfin...c'est...c'est compliqu**

**- Nina, je suis ta meilleure amie, explique moi s'il te plait.**

**- Tu pense être ma meilleure ma meilleure amie, mais en fait tu ne me connait pas...**

**- Nin' je comprend plus rien...Explique-moi...**

**- Bon...hé bien je viens d'un monde ou il existe un livres très connu, il s'appelle "Harry Potter" et il a été écrit par Joane Kathleen Rowling. Il existe 5 tomes à ce jour de Harry Potter: Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, dans ce tome Harry trouve la pierre philosophale; Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets, dans ce tome Harry trouve la chambre des secrets, combat le basilic et sauve Ginny Weasley; Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, dans ce tome Harry découvre qui à réellement trahi ses parents et fait la connaissance de Sirius Black, il apprend notamment que ce dernier est son parrain; Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, dans ce tome Harry participe au tournoi des trois sorciers et assiste à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort; et enfin Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix, ou Harry apprend ce qu'est l'ordre du Phénix, crée avec toi l'armée de Dumbledore et part sauver Sirius dans le département des mystères.**

**- Mais tout ça c'est réellement passé et...**

**- Laisse moi terminer Hermione.**

**- J'ai commencer à lire les premiers livres et j'ai adorer, ensuite quand le tome 5 est sortit je l'ai lu as une vitresse incroyable, en fait il y a 7 tomes au total qui relatent les 7 années de Harry à Poudlard, ce qui est donc sûr que Harry ne vas pas mourir cette année donc arrête de te mordre les doigt Hermione. Soit...je m'équarte un peu du sujet. Donc, depuis que j'ai commencer la lecture des tomes d'Harry Potter, je suis devenue une veritable fan, encore plus quand les films sont sortis, même s'ils me plaisaient moins que les livres. Et donc je n'arrêtais pas de m'imaginer entraine de suivre des cours à Poudlard, ou même de sortir avec des mecs de Poudlard.**

Ceci éveilla d'avantage la curiosité d'Hermione

**- comme qui?**

**- Laisse moi continuer 'Mione s'il te plait. Et donc un jour je me suis endormie en cours et j'ai commencé à rêver que j'était à Poudlard, mais une voix m'a réveillée, c'était Harry Potter et la suite tu la connais vu que c'était au moment ou tu est venue avec Ron cherché Harry pour aller manger.**

**- Donc c'est à ce moment là que toi tu es apparue?**

Nina acquisa.

**- Sa fait bizarre de savoir ça...**

**- Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, je ne suis plus dans mon monde et je ne sais même pas comment je dois me conduire envers certaines personnes...Par exemple Neville n'a pas l'air de m'aimer, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Malefoy ce conduit bizarement avec moi aussi et je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus...**

Au grand étonnement de Nina, Hermione éclata de rire.

**-Neville ne te déteste pas! Il est juste furieux de s'être pris un rateau avec toi! Pour ce qui est de Malefoy c'est un truc entre lui et l'autre Nina, elle a toujours refusée de me dire quoi!**

**- Ha...Et heu...qu'est ce que je fait moi maintenant?**

**- J'en sais rien...On ferai mieux d'aller en cours, tu crois pas?**

**- Heu oui...Vas-y je te rejoint, je dois me changer.**

Hermione sortit du dortoir au même moment que Parvati et Lavande entraient. Nina leur adressèrent un grand sourire auquel elles ne lui répondirent pas.

**- Alors comme ça tu nous lache?** Lança Lavande

**-P..pardon?**

**- Tu te réconcilie avec Miss-je-sais-tout, le Rouquin-jaloux et Potty-survivant, tu sors avec ce dernier, et nous tu nous laisse en plan?**

**- Mais...je**

**- Ecoute, quand tu t'es disputée avec eux à cause de Malefoy, nous t'avons consolée, nous t'avons écoutée et nous t'avons même donnée une chance de devenir notre amie...si c'est la seule façon que tu nous remercie, ne compte plus sur nous pour être sympa avec toi à l'avenir. Sur ce...je ne veux pas être en retard en divination alors...AU REVOIR, sache que c'est la dernière fois que je te parle.**

**- Que NOUS te parlons,** termina Parvati

Et elles sortirent de la salle commune. Nina était troublée par ce qu'elles venaient de dire, elle n'était pas au courant de tout ce que lavande venait de dire. Elle voulut sortir du dortoir quand elle entendit un gros "BOUM" derière la porte qu'elle allait ouvrir...et qu'elle ouvrit. Devant elle se trouvait un toboggan et au bout: Harry Potter.

**- Harry?** Dit-elle à la fois surprise et pliée en deux.** Qu'est-ce que tu fait là?**

**- Je..je venais te chercher mais j'avais oublié ce** **truc.** Dit-il furieux en montrant le toboggan.

Nina glissa du toboggan et atterit dans les bras d'Harry.

**- Tu m'a manquée,** lui dit-il

**- Toi aussi,** dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionément.

**- Trouvez-vous une chambre,** grogna Ron.

Harry plissa les yeux en signe de mécontentement. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent un peu en retard dans la salle de divination.

**- Monsieur Potter et Miss Summers,** dit Trelawney,**j'avais prédit que vous viendriez en retard et je vous ai donc déja enlevé 10 points chacun, rejoingnez vos places.**

Nina prit un air étonné en apprenant que Trelawney avait prédit quelques chose de juste mais Harry du se retenir d'éclater de rire quand il entendit celle-ci murmurer "_20 points en moins à Gryffondor_", signe qu'elle n'avait en fait rien prédit du tout.

A la fin du cours, Nina, Harry et Ron, qui s'était un peu calmé, rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Nina était aux anges, Harry et elle se tenaient main dans la main et ils n'avaient pas arrêter de s'embrasser et de se peloter pendant tout le cours de Trelawney, qui n'avait rien remarqué. Par contre, Hermione s'en rendit compte et souris à Nina, signe qu'elle était contente pour elle. Mais son visage devint dur quand tout les trois s'assirent à ses côtés.

**- Nina...Tu dois leur dire!**

Harry et Ron se tournèrent surpris vers Nina.

**- nous dire quoi?**

* * *

Je suis sadiqueuuuuuh, à la prochaine!!!!!!!! Enfin...si vous y tenez parce qu'au sinon j'arrête là!!!! 


	5. pleurs et vengeance

**Auteur:** Elfica

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, mise à part quelques personnages et lieus ainsi que l'intrigue.

**Resumé:** Une jeune fille dénommée Nina s'endort en plein cours de français et se réveille en face de...Harry Potter

**RAR :**

**Line Weasley :** On me traite tellement de sadique que ça ne m'a pas étonnée de voir que la première review faite à mon 4ème chapitre me traitait de sadique Mdr…

**Rekha :** A vos ordre Miss ! Jcontinue ;-)

**Virg05 :** Héééééé mais c quoi c'est menace lol ? Bon étant donné que tu me fais trop peur mdr, jte met la suite :-)

**Hermieune :** Je continue :-D

**Roukia :** Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de Nina dans les livres, mais tu découvriras tout par la suite ! La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que Nina est arrivée à Poudlard la même année que celle-ci a été remplacé par l'autre Nina.

**Gedauhin :** Voila la suite !

**Lupini-filiae :** C'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est juste que je trouve pas ce perso super interessant. Et pourquoi Rogue souris à Nina ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même…Peut-être Nina le découvrira-t-elle..un jour ?

**Kowai :** Non je pense pas que tu ai tort pour « entraine » mais bon quelques fis (et même beaucoup de fois) l'orthographe m'échappe lol.

**Deb :** Hé ben la voila :-D

**Kaena Black :** Des que j'ai le temps jvais la lire mais là…j'ai du boulot ac mes fics lol, bon courage pour la tienne

**Zeeve Lelula :** T'inquiète j'arrête pas ! Et j'ai même écrit une très bonne partie de la suite.

**Hermi33 :** C vrai ? Chsuis une de tes auteurs préférées ????? Sa me fait trop plaisir :-D En tt cas merci beaucoup et j'éspère que tu continuera a apprécier mes fics :-)

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Cruellissime ????? --' Okay…Mdr. Mais t vraiment sûre que c pire que sadique ? LOlllll Jpense que tu vas devoir reprendre ton dico lol

**Adrianna diaboliqua Rogue :** La vouala la suiteuhhhhh :-D

* * *

**- Nina...Tu dois leur dire!**

Harry et Ron se tournèrent surpris vers Nina.

**- nous dire quoi?**

**- Mais...heu...rien..v..voyons**

Hermione lança un regard noir à Nina.

**- Enfin..heu...si...je...je...dois vous dire quelques chose.**

Harry et Ron plissèrent les yeux de mécontentement.

**- Qu'est ce que tu nous cache Nina.**

**- Je...bon, écoutez...voila**

Elle entreprit donc de leur expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait expliquer à Hermione. Elle s'attendait à voir un Harry furieux et un Ron qui ne comprenait rien, mais ce n'était pas du tout ça... Harry avait pris sa tête dans les mains et semblait réfléchir, Ron quant à lui avait décidé de briser le silence qui s'était introduit quand Nina avait finit son récit.

**- J'men doutait un peu...**

Les deux filles lancèrent un regard surpris à Ron quant à Harry, il ne bougea pas. Ron leur souris, gêné.

**-Hé bien...heum oui. Je trouvait que tu avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'on c'était réconcilié avec toi, et tu me semblait assez perdue, comme si tu ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait autour de toi. Mais bon..J'était tellement content qu'on se soit réconciliés que je n'ai rien dit et...**

**- 'Mione, Ron, laissez moi seul avec Nina s'il vous plait.**

Hermione, Ron et Nina regardèrent Harry avec surprise. Il avait relevé la tête et une larme semblait avoir coulée le long de sa joue. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent.

**- Harry, je...**

**- Non Nina, ne parle pas s'il te plait.**

Nina ne voulait pas spécialement parlé à Harry, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire combien elle l'aimait et lui demandé ce qu'il le faisait pleuré. Mais elle n'osa pas, comme si quelques chose la retenait.

**- C'est à mon tour de te parler, ou plutôt de te parler de la Nina que je connais. Quand j'ai vu cette fille pour la première fois, j'était émerveillé. Elle marchait derrière une file de première année qui se dirigeaient vers le choixpeau magique. Elle était évidemment plus grande vu qu'elle entrait en 6ème. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleus océan qui me donnait envie de plonger dedans. Et puis j'avais aussi envie de connaitre cette fille, elle m'intriguait. Quand le choixpeau à annoncer qu'elle venait à Gryffondor j'ai applaudi comme je n'ai jamais applaudi personne. Après j'ai commencer à la connaitre de mieux en mieux et on devenait de plus en plus proche. On parlais de tout, je lui disait tout, et elle me disait tout également, c'était en quelques sorte, ma confidente. Puis un jour je l'ai surprise dans les bras de Malefoy, je n'ai jamais été aussi furieux que ce jour là. J'ai cru que je ne pourrai jamais là pardonné. Puis il y a eu cette potion de souvenir, et j'ai appris ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Comme je ne voulais plus la perdre je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Quand elle, enfin quand tu as accepté j'était fou de joie. Et puis aujourd'hui, j'ai appris qu'elle n'était plus là. Je ne sais même pas si je vais la revoir un jour. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait mal.**

Nina baissa la tête, elle sentait qu'elle allait pleuré. Et elle pleura, une larme tomba, puis deux.

**- Nina, regarde-moi.**

Elle leva la tête, et il essuya ses larmes.

**- Nina, ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui arrive mais...La personne que j'aime c'est Nina, la personne qui as été ma confidente et qui m'a redonné ma joie de vivre après la mort de Sirius. Toi malheureusement, même si tu à l'air d'être une personne géniale, je ne t'aime pas, enfin je crois t'aimer amicalement mais c'est tout, je ne te connais même pas.**

Là s'en était trop pour Nina. Elle éclata en sanglot et couru vers son dortoir. Elle resta là a pleuré pendant ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, des jours, des années. Si bien que quand Parvati entra dans le dortoir, elle lui demanda quel jour, quelle heure, et quelle année on était. Elle lui lança un regard noir mais lui répondit quand même. Au grand étonnement de Nina et d'après les dires de Parvati cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elle était enfermée dans son dortoir. Ensuite Parvati sortit et Nina se rendit alors compte que Hermione se trouvait également dans la pièce.

**-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je…je voulais te parler ! C'est de ma faute ce qui vient de ce passer. Tu sais…Harry nous a dit que vous aviez…enfin que vous n'étiez plus ensemble quoi…Je m'excuse…Vraiment je ne voulais pas !**

**-Hermione…Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute…Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! ET sincèrement je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est à Harry que j'en veux, la façon dont il m'a dit tout ça…Comme si c'était de ma faute que mon sosie n'était pas là, comme si…je l'avais tué !**

**-Mais Nin', tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute et et s'il te plait…Reste avec nous, tu n'est pas forcée de parlé à Harry, mais pour moi tu es ma meilleure amie, tu as le même physique qu'elle et le même caractère, il y a juste les souvenirs que tu n'as pas ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'étais mal quand on s'est disputée avec toi parce que Harry t'a retrouvée dans les bras de Malefoy et je ne veux pas qu'on soie à nouveaux séparées. Pendant que Hermione parlait, Nina était restée là, à se taire et à la regarder sans la voir. Elle pensait…Elle pensait à tout ce que Harry lui avait dit et plus elle y repensait, plus sa lui faisait mal, et au plus elle avait envie de se venger. Quand, tout d'un coup, un mot qui'avait prononcé Hermione la sortit de sa rêverie.**

**-Malefoy…**murmura-t-elle

**-Quoi ?** Dit Hermione

Nina ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Elle se leva brusquement de son lit. Elle tenait sa revanche au creux de sa main.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Questionna une Hermione affolée.

**-J'vais manger.** Répondit-elle sans hésiter

Elle sortit précipitamment de son dortoir et en profita pour bousculer Harry, qui était debout dans la salle commune, avant de sortir par le tableau de la grosse dame. Tout en marchant vers la grande salle un plan émergeait peu a peu dans sa tête. Elle allait draguer Drago(Hihi sa rime…Okay j'me tait, mdrrr) et allait le larguer juste au bon moment. Comme sa elle allait se venger de Drago pour avoir fait souffrir son double et allait rendre Harry jalous de l'avoir fait souffrir elle-même. Quand elle arriva près de la Grande Salle, elle vit Malefoy près de l'entrée qui était comme d'habitude accompagné de ses deux gorilles. Quand elle passa devant lui, elle prit bien soin de bouger ses hanches au rythme de sa marche. A peine avait-elle commencé a passer la porte de la Grande Salle qu'elle entendit un sifflement, elle se retourna : C'était Malefoy.

**-Alors Summers ? Le Balafré vas bien ?**

Nina ne répondit pas directement, elle s'avança d'abord doucement vers lui, entourant son cou de ses bras et lui murmura a l'oreille.

**-S'il nous voit comme ça il iras sûrement très mal.**

**-Tu as faim ?** Demanda Malefoy.

**-Ca dépend de quoi**, murmura Nina.

Malefoy souris.

**-Tu sais que tu me plais ?**

Nina le regarda alors dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

**-Je sais**, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivée à sa table elle constata que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore là, mais que Harry y était déjà. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder et continua a manger son morceau de steak tête baissée, sans lui porter la quelconque attention. Le silence continua a régner entre Harry et elle, même quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent car ses derniers avaient peur d'assister à une bataille Harry/Nina s'ils prononcaient le moindre mot. A la fin du repas ils se levèrent tous en même temps toujours dans un silence total. Une fois sortit de la grande salle Nina se décida à casser le silence.

**-Je suis de trop**, dit-elle, je m'en vais.

Avant que quiconque ait pu k'en empêcher elle se dirigeait déjà hors du château.

**-Montez à la salle commune, je dois aller aux toilettes**, dit Harry précipitamment.

**-Mais Harry, les toilettes sont…de l'autre côté**, voulu dire Hermione à Harry qui se dirigeait également vers la sortie du château.


End file.
